


I've Fallen

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Echofell Sans, M/M, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, You'll see what I mean, but not really?, underswap Grillby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: "I have no memories, I have no magic, I have nohome."  Fell's fingers scraped against his skull.  "I'm afreak!What do you expect me to do?!""I expect you tolive."





	I've Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Eyyy, did my summary catch you interest? Because there's more where that came from! So, Fell is _technically_ Echofell Sans, but at the same time, he's not. I'm not using the original Echofell Sans (I didn't even know there was an official one when I started writing this), but I'm kind of basing him off of fanart I found for him. His background is a secret for now, but hey, if you can guess what happened to him, good for you. (It's probably not too hard.) I hope you enjoy the story!**

“H-hey, Papyrus!”

An empty noodle cup collided with the back of Stretch's skull, though the lack of intent made it harmless. All it did was drag him out of his very pleasant (for once) nap. He groaned and lifted his head to look over at his universe's Undyne and the Alphys from the Alpha Universe. His fishy friend was the one who woke him while Alphys was examining papers being released by the machine they and Classic Sans had put together to alert them to a new universe emerging from Mount Ebott. It was a necessary precaution after Underfell was freed – they needed to be ahead of the game to do damage control before any of the rougher universes' monsters got too overwhelmed.

“what's up?” Stretch yawned, using his foot to push him away from his work desk and over to them. “need me to send Blue and the Guard to check it out?”

“A-actually, i-it's not a new universe,” Alphys explained, adjusting her glasses. “M-maybe the machine needs r-r-recalibration, but this is definitely more e-energy than any barrier breaks we've ever had.”

And that was saying something, considering the energy that came from the Epictale universe, the most powerful one they had over the past year and a half.

“so we need Classic and Red?”

Blue would insist on coming anyway, but Red and Classic could turn out to be much needed backup. When both scientists nodded, Stretch finally got up, using magic to return his rolling chair to his desk. He left the room, then took a shortcut to the entrance of the Surface Lab. Blue was waiting there, doing Sudoku with his tongue sticking out slightly between his teeth. When he heard Stretch's footsteps approaching, the book and pen disappeared into the dimensional pocket of his phone as he stood.

“What's up, Papy?”

He looked eager to get out and do something. Stretch smiled. His brother was so cool.

“well, we're gonna take Classic and Red out on a little trip to Mount Ebott.”

Blue's eye lights turned to stars. He knew very well that Classic and Red were only going to be tagging along if this was something that had a potential to get exciting or dangerous.

“What are we waiting for then?” he demanded excitedly as he reached out to accept Stretch's offered hand.

  


Fell looked out at the forest below and, in the distance, the tall buildings of a city, gleaming in the setting sunlight. He glanced over his shoulder at the dark hole in the mountain he had woken upon, then turned a glare towards the sky – that was the closest approximation he could make to the whereabouts of the anti-void.

“This isn't fuckin' funny!” he growled. “You're just gonna abandon me here? Where the Hell am I?!”

“you, uh, you okay there, bud?”

Fell whipped around, feeling magic swell and burn in his eye socket. Standing behind him, in a casual pose, was a skeleton. Though he was much shorter than Fell and had his phalanges stored away in his jacket pockets, Fell could feel his magic without it even being manifested. He could also hear voices coming up the path that descended to the forest below.

“Where am I?” he demanded as calmly as he could.

“my universe. you could call it the alpha timeline, classic universe, whatever.”

'Alpha timeline,' Fell mouthed to himself.

“my name's sans. sans the skeleton.”

Sans offered a hand and Fell hesitated briefly before grabbing it. He jumped, bones rattling, when a whoopee cushion went off between their phalanges. Sans was beaming, shoulders shaking, and Fell couldn't help the beginnings of his own grin.

“that's always funny,” Sans chortled. “guys, he's safe,” he called, and three more skeletons joined the former two on the mountain ledge.

Two of them looked a lot like Sans – and due to his specification of this being his universe, they were likely alternate versions of him – and another that was taller than all three of them, but the same height as Fell.

“this is red, blue, and stretch,” Sans introduced with a lazy wave of a hand.

“My name is Fell.”

“so, fell, where did you come from?” Stretch asked.

Fell almost started glaring at the sky again, but he resisted the urge as he went to stuff his hands into his pockets, only to remember that he didn't have any and crossing his arms instead. He turned his gaze out to the scene below – it looked so familiar, but more like he'd experienced it in a dream once.

“...I don't know.”

  


After a few minutes of talking, Sans and the others agreed that their newest universal member needed to be brought back to the lab to be examined. Maybe his timeline had ended and, by some chance of fate, he was ejected into the alpha timeline like everyone else seemed to be. Fell agreed to go without any fight, looking rather melancholy after admitting to not knowing where he belonged. The shortcut didn't seem to phase him in the least, when it usually made monsters without the ability get nauseous, which made Sans all the more curious. Even Red wanted to know, and he had sworn off of science because of the madness that had consumed his Alphys.

Fell was compliant, compared to come anomalies, such as the Fellswap brothers – the only two of their universe, which was strangely similar to Swapfell. He went through every test that Alphys and Undyne put him through. A **CHECK** was the first to be performed, and Papyrus did one too, since he was currently “on duty” in the Lab, but what he found confused him.

  


***f̹̼͕͉͖̘͕͍͓͓͎̼͍̞̗̽̐̎͂ͫ̅̄̏͌̃̅̚̚̕͟͠ͅl̜̩̘̹̮̠͚̑͒ͨ̏̂͊̒ͮͣ̎ͧ͂͐̿̅̽͒̓͟͝͝ơ̧̢̝͔͇̟͈͓͖̥͛͌͂̆́̓ͨ͐̏̾̀͗ͦͣ̔͘wͣ̏̈́̐ͤͦ͌̈ͤͤ̎͏̳̞͖̞͎͜ę̜̯̱̗͔̱̱̼̗̖͍̝̼̱͙͌̋̇̾̔̐ͫͯ͊ͣ̃ͯ̐̚̕ͅr̢̧̙̬̜̝̤͎̝̰ͨͨͦͩ̋̂͆͛ͤf̸̴̾ͧ̈́ͪ̾̈͌̂ͭͯ͋ͤ͏̹̼̖̳̮͈̦̩̫̩̯̮̹̱͢e̛̮͕͈͚͇̱̱͚̘̤̘ͣͬ̂͘ͅl̓̓͆ͯ҉͏̫̘͔̹͈̘̖̪͕͓̩͉̣͍̤̤̼̪͈͘̕͟ḻ̷̬̘̠̪̹͕̥̲̰̙̠̞̺̥͕̙̒ͩͦ̑ͩ̎ͧ̿̂́͒̅̚̚̕͡͠ ̴̸̡̧̪̱̦͕̻̰̟̫̼̤̜̀̅̇͊̋ͨ̌ͭ̃͒ͣͫ̎͂͂ͨs̳̬̟̣̝̖̠͇̯͔ͯ̅́̆ͬͮ̑ͬͩ̽̓́ͮͪ̊̚̕͞a̴ͦͮ̽ͨ̈ͯ҉̧͏̺͉͓̲̙̮̝̟̤̦͚̤͎͎̳͈̦̝ͅn̡͙͈͍̖̜͙͍͍̪̠̬̠͔̻͎͕̦̞̂̊ͫͨ̃̄ͨ̓͌ͭͤͮ̃͊̕s̸̷̷̶̜̳̠͇̝̱̙͓̺̳͍̝̍̒͆̿̽̆̊̇̃ͫ̅ͧͫ͑͞**

  


Shaking his head briefly to rid himself of the sudden headache plaguing his skull, he tried again. This time, the stats came through clearly.

  


***FELL 1 ATK 1 DEF**

  


That was it. There was nothing about how he was feeling or what he wanted or even what universe he was from. It made him want to **JUDGE** the skeleton, but he had a feeling that he may be less open to such an invasive search. Red certainly hadn't been, and Fell seemed quite similar to him, minus the volatile personality. Bone marrow was taken to make sure he didn't have any diseases, and his soul was looked at physically for his HP. He only had five, but that was better than having one, like most skeleton monsters did.

“W-well, that's about a-all we can do,” Undyne sighed. She smiled at Fell, who offered a hesitant one back. “Y-you're healthy, th-though I wish we could do something about your HoPe.”

“thanks, Al, 'Dyne,” Stretch said. “we got it from here.”

Red had left by the time the tests ended, and Blue was submerged in his puzzle book again, so that left Sans and Stretch to decide what to do with this newcomer, though the final decision was Sans'.

“there's no room for ya in the alpha district...”

Fell looked confused, so Sans explained further.

“all kinds of universes live in ebott, so we're split into districts to prevent too many clashes between the same monsters and less competition between the shops. the district i live in is the alpha district, the first one to be set up.” Sans turned to Stretch. “what about you?”

Stretch rubbed his chin. He didn't really pay much attention to those around him, to be honest. He just didn't have the energy for it.

“Our Grillby is renting out a room,” Blue spoke up without looking away from his writing. “I think he'd be excited to have a new friend. Plus, the mall I'm working at has an opening for a security guard.”

Stretch and Sans stared at Blue for a moment.

“you're a genius, bro,” Stretch finally said. He turned to Fell and grinned. “well? want to be housemates with a fire elemental?”

Fell didn't look too sure about that, but he didn't protest as Stretch wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Blue joined them.

“see ya later. good luck, pal,” Sans offered before they disappeared.

  


Fell didn't really look around as he walked between Stretch and Blue down the street, but that was mainly because Blue was keeping his attention with some mundane chatter about the universe he and Stretch were from, and his tea-loving friend.

“He's been looking for a housemate for a long time,” Blue explained. “In fact, you could say that he'll be _fired up_ to see you! Mweheheh!”

Stretch began guffawing in response. As the two giggled like idiots, Fell wondered what was wrong with this 'Grillby' if he couldn't find a housemate from such a friendly-sounding universe. He got his answer when they arrived and the door was almost ripped off its hinges by a bright flame monster, swirly glasses askew and colorful clothes rumpled.

_Ah. He's insane,_ Fell thought flatly as his offered hand was clasped between two flaming ones and shaken enthusiastically.

“My name's Grillby,” he said, a fanged grin cracking on his face, revealing lighter fire inside. “Nowadays I'm usually called Swapby.”

“Fell. It's...nice to meet you.”

As their hands fell back to their sides, an awkward silence began to rise. Blue bobbed on his heels and Stretch scratched his skull. Fell couldn't take the silence.

“Heh, you guys didn't tell me I'd have such a _hot_ housemate,” Fell offered weakly.

All three of them stared at him for a moment, making him cringe on the inside because that was _so bad_ , but then Swapby's flames took on a pink hue and grew larger and warmer. Blue's eye lights turned to stars and Stretch cackled. 

“I'm flattered,” Swapby said, voice cracking as it took on a flustered tone. “But I'm taken.” 

“But I'm glad you find my datemate as amazing as I do!” Blue added proudly. 

“I wasn't... I just...” 

Fell gave up as Stretch laughed harder. Swapby stepped to the side to let Fell in and he did a quick glance around before turning back to his two escorts. He averted his eyes as Blue tugged Swapby down to press a skele-kiss to his cheek. 

“we'll be back to take you shopping tomorrow,” Stretch said. “we'll get you a couple outfits to start out, and Blue will bring you to the mall this weekend.” 

“Thanks, Stretch.” 

They shook hands, and Blue gave him a surprisingly strong hug, then they stepped down the steps. At the bottom, Stretch's hand landed on Blue's shoulder and they were gone. Swapby closed the door and offered Fell another glowing smile. 

“So, let me show you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Hope you like Sansby, because it's here to stay. I probably will include Papyton, Sanscest, Papcest, whatever, later, but for now, Sansby is a background ship and Fell is the main focus. I already have plans for who I'm shipping him with, but it's not going to be a main focus. I'm not translating the zalgo text, by the way, but you can probably do that on your own. Also, I have no idea how long this story will be. It could be five chapters, it could be twenty. Let's see where it goes.**


End file.
